Playlist
by DeanFan
Summary: This is my play list of songs that I think describes Bamon.
1. Linkin Park

**A/N:**** I decided to make a Bamon play list of songs.**

**Bamon Songs**

**Leave Out All The Rest **

I dreamed I was missing  
You were so scared  
But no one would listen  
'Cause no one else cared

After my dreaming  
I woke with this fear  
What am I leaving  
When I'm done here?

So if you're asking me  
I want you to know

When my time comes  
Forget the wrong that I've done  
Help me leave behind some  
Reasons to be missed

And don't resent me  
And when you're feeling empty  
Keep me in your memory  
Leave out all the rest, leave out all the rest

Don't be afraid  
I've taken my beating  
I've shed but I'm me

I'm strong on the surface  
Not all the way through  
I've never been perfect  
But neither have you

So if you're asking me  
I want you to know

When my time comes  
Forget the wrong that I've done  
Help me leave behind some

Reasons to be missed

Don't resent me  
And when you're feeling empty  
Keep me in your memory  
Leave out all the rest, leave out all the rest

Forgetting all the hurt inside  
You've learned to hide so well  
Pretending someone else can come  
And save me from myself  
I can't be who you are

When my time comes  
Forget the wrong that I've done  
Help me leave behind some  
Reasons to be missed

Don't resent me  
And when you're feeling empty  
Keep me in your memory  
Leave out all the rest, leave out all the rest

Forgetting all the hurt inside  
You've learned to hide so well  
Pretending someone else can come  
And save me from myself  
I can't be who you are  
I can't be who you are


	2. Chapter 2

**Shadow of the Day**

I close both locks below the window  
I close both blinds and turn away  
Sometimes solutions aren't so simple  
Sometimes goodbye's the only way

And the sun will set for you  
The sun will set for you  
And the shadow of the day  
Will embrace the world in grey  
And the sun will set for you

Pink cards and flowers on your window  
Your friends all plead for you to stay  
Sometimes beginnings aren't so simple  
Sometimes goodbye's the only way  
[ From: . ]

And the sun will set for you  
The sun will set for you  
And the shadow of the day  
Will embrace the world in grey  
And the sun will set for you

And the shadow of the day  
Will embrace the world in grey  
And the sun will set for you

And the shadow of the day  
Will embrace the world in grey  
And the sun will set for you


	3. The Pretty Reckless

**Make Me Wanna Die**

Take me, I'm alive  
Never was a girl with a wicked mind  
But everything looks better  
When the sun goes down

I had everything  
Opportunities for eternity  
And I could belong to the night

Your eyes, your eyes  
I can see in your eyes, your eyes

You make me wanna die  
I'll never be good enough  
You make me wanna die  
And everything you love  
Will burn up in the light

And every time  
I look inside your eyes  
You make me wanna die

Taste me, drink my soul  
Show me all the things  
That I shouldn't know  
And there's a blue moon on the rise

I had everything  
Opportunities for eternity  
And I could belong to the night  
[| From: . |]

Your eyes, your eyes  
I can see in your eyes, your eyes  
Everything in your eyes, your eyes

You make me wanna die  
I'll never be good enough  
You make me wanna die  
And everything you love  
Will burn up in the light

And every time  
I look inside your eyes  
(Burning in the light)  
Make me wanna die

I'll die for you, my love, my love  
I'll lie for you, my love, my love  
(Make me wanna die)

I'll steal for you, my love, my love  
(You make me wanna die)  
I'll die for you, my love, my love  
We'll burn up in the light

Every time I look inside your eyes  
I'm burning in the light  
I look inside your eyes  
I'm burning in the light  
I look inside your eyes  
You make me wanna die


	4. Zombie

**Zombie**

I'm not listening to you  
I am wandering right through existence  
With no purpose and no drive  
'Cause in the end we're all alive, alive

Two thousand years I've been awake  
Waiting for the day to shake

To all of you who've wronged me  
I am, I am a zombie  
Again, again you want me to fall on my head  
I am, I am, I am a zombie  
How low, how low, how low will you push me  
To go, to go, to go, before I lie, lie down dead

Blow the smoke right off the tube  
Kiss my gentle burning bruise  
I'm lost in time  
And to all the people left behind  
You are walking dumb and blind, blind  
[From: .]

And two thousand years I've been awake  
Waiting for the day to shake

Dear all of you who've wronged me  
I am, I am a zombie  
Again, again you want me to fall on my head  
I am, I am, I am a zombie  
How low, how low, how low will you push me  
To go, to go, to go, before I lay, lay down dead  
Oh dead, Oh dead, Oh dead

To all of you who've wronged me  
I am, I am a zombie  
Again, again you want me to fall on my head

I am I am I am a zombie  
How low, how low, how low will you push me  
To go, to go, to go, before I lie down dead


End file.
